To Travel Far Distances
by kiers
Summary: Shay has found herself thrust into the Fullmetal world. What changes will she see? Will she be able to return to her old life? And not only that, but what new challenges will await her as she tries to discover just how, exactly, she had popped into this world. Rating may change later on. Possibly EdxOC later on as well. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So this is a work in progress, I've only got a small idea of where I wish to go with it, but I first want to see what everyone else thinks of it. The title is also a work in progress and I'm sorry if this first chapter seems all choppy. :) I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish... I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

The air was chill, full of morning dew. When she awoke, the sun was rising, sharing its rays over the countryside. Groaning, Shay sat up, hand pressed to her forehead. The last thing she remembered was falling over and hitting her head. Looking around, the area seemed pretty barren, though a little in the distance she could see a city.

"Man, what happened?" She coughed, noticing for the first time that her head was bleeding. Wiping the blood on her jeans, Shay stood, preparing to walk to the city; hoping to figure out where she was.

No sooner did she begin walking the groaning of a car was heard from behind her, coming up fast. Turning, she moved off to the side, ready to let the old-fashioned vehicle pass (secretly hoping she'd get a ride). To her relief, the old man in the vehicle did stop.

"Young Lady, looks like you could use some medical attention." Shay looked sheepish, "why don't you hop on in and we can get you to a doctor."

"But, I don't have any money," Shay professed apologetically. The man chuckled.

"That's alright. Just hop on and we'll get you fixed up!" Considering the old mans' kind smile, Shay shrugged at his enthusiasm, deciding that it was probably a good idea to get her wound checked out.

Though it took at least an hour to drive to the old man's house, Shay was able to learn a great deal about the man. His name, Yun Li, each of his individual family members (including relatives on each side of the family) as well as a bunch of other random facts that Shay knew she never needed to know. Ever. And then, they finally came upon his house (more like a mansion) that stood on the outer edges of the city. It even had a small fountain in the front yard.

"Daddy!" A young girl, maybe three, came racing out to Yun Li, embracing him tightly.

"Hana! You get more beautiful every time I see you." Soon, another, older, boy joined them outside. Yun Li's wife followed suit.

"Dear, who is the young girl you have brought with you?" Yun Li turned towards Shay, having momentarily forgotten that she had come with him.

"Oh, this is-" embarrassment creeped up his cheeks as he realized that he forgot to ask her for her name. Seeing what was happening, Shay quickly intervened.

"I'm Shay," She held out her hand, and the woman took it.

"My name is Hatsumi." She smiled kindly, then turned to her husband, "Dear, why don't we let Shay go inside and lay down while you fetch a doctor. That wound on her forehead looks rather fierce."

"Right! I will head out right now and grab the closest doctor, Hatsuharu. He'll be able to fix you up in no time!" With vigor, Yun Li hopped into his car and sped off. Shocked, Shay could only stare his way.

"Don't mind him," Hatsumi said, "he's a very generous man. And he's right; Hatsuharu is a wonderful alchemist doctor. He will definitely help you recover quickly." She turned around, "now, why don't we go inside and let you rest while we wait, hm?" Without waiting for a response, Hatsumi strode inside, her two children following closely beside her.

_An... alchemist doctor?_ she thought _that doesn't make any sense. Did she really say alchemist?_ Shay stood frozen for a moment before catching up to the other's. Unsure of what to think, and feeling slightly dizzy (not sure what the exact cause of that was at this point), she walked over into the large living room, taking little notice of her surroundings, before slowly sitting on the soft (expensive looking) sofa.

"Are you alright dear?" Hatsumi asked, concern written all over her face. She'd sent her children off to play soon after they entered the house.

"Yeah... yeah I'm okay, thanks." She pressed her palm to her head, feeling a headache coming on. Before she knew what was happening, she woke up in a cold sweat. Deciphering the cause, Shay heard noise over to hear right. Sitting up slightly in a daze, she noticed that a man had entered the home with Yun Li.

_This must be the alchemist doctor_ she grunted, still unable to believe that she was in a world filled with alchemy.

"Ah, there she is! Shay, this is Alchemist Doctor Hatsuharu." Yun Li introduced the man, while walking towards her. She stared at the man coming towards her, hand out. Her shoulders shook, almost afraid of what she might feel when he touched her.

"It's alright, I am not going to hurt you. Just hold still. This won't hurt one bit." Shay closed her eyes, afraid to look. Alchemist Doctor Hatsuharu place his palm on her forehead, then she felt a strange force vibrating on her forehead, before noticing that her vision was suddenly more clear. "There, looks like you're going to be fine." He turned to Yun Li and Hatsumi, "I shall take my leave," he tipped his hat that he'd been wearing when he walked in, then left.

Shay stayed where she was, contemplating what just happened. If she was in Amestrist, then that would obviously mean that she had left her own world and came to the Elric Brothers' world.

"Are you feeling better? Alchemist Doctor Hatsuharu is brilliant, isn't he?" Yun Li gushed, hoping to receive the same reaction.

"So... this is what it feels like to be in a world filled with Alchemists." It was more of a mumble, but it nontheless caused both Yun Li and his wife to stare on in confusion.

"Young lady, if you are in need of help beyond what a doctor could do, you could call upon the Elric brother's. Well, more specifically, the FullMetal Alchemist. I've been told that he's been back in the city for a while. Though I hear he'll be leaving soon enough."

"Ah, no! No... it's alright. I'll be fine." Shay stood, feeling the need to leave this home as soon as possible. Though Yun Li was a nice man, his wife made her feel a bit uncomfortable. "Thank you so much for your hospitality. I really appreciate you helping me to get better. But I must be going now." She bowed before quickly hurrying out the door. Luckily for her, the only thing they did was rush out to give her some food for her travels.

"So... if Edward is travelling by himself, that could mean one of two things..." she munched on a piece of bread, "either this is the world where Edward lost his alchemy, or it's the world where he's been going back and forth between my world and his. Except... I am from the future. How would I be able to explain that?"

Shay was walking on the side of the road, heading towards the city, not knowing what her next move would be.  
"Maybe I _should_ contact Edward. If so, maybe he really could help me. Oh!" A strange thought occurred to her. "If his alchemy was stripped when he was on earth, maybe that means I could have the gift of alchemy in this world." Though she was nervous about being stuck in this world forever and not having the chance to ever see her family again (that thought causing her to hunch her shoulders a bit) if she could use alchemy, her abilities to help this world in any way possible would make living there worthwhile.

Placing the knapsack with bread on the ground, Shay took the stance that she remembered Edward taking when he stood still. Feet slightly apart, she looked around to make sure no one was watching, clapped her hands together, then touched the ground with her right hand. A strange feeling vibrated and as she stood, she saw that she had produced a spear just like the one she'd seen Edward do in both series.

Shocked but excited about this new development, Shay tested out the spear, poking it forward, trying to break it, but it seemed to be the real deal.

"So... I was right. You come to this world and you can really use alchemy. You go to my world, you lose that ability." Deep in thought, she didn't notice someone gaining on her.

"Hey!" An irritated voice called out to her from ahead. Shay looked up from her fascinating inspection. "Who are you? How do you know how to use alchemy without a transmutation circle?" Guilt was instantly certain on her face. She could've sworn that she was by herself. Stopping short, Shay took a look at the man in front of her.

"You look... familiar." Hesitating, Shay took notice of the hair color. Of the way it fell on the man's face. Of the braid going down his back, and the red coat And though he was taller then she had expected, there was no mistake. That man was Edward Elric. The FullMetal Alchemist.

Shay gasped, "You're... You're... Edward Elric!"

"Ah, so you've heard of me, eh?" he did not look very amused.

"You look taller than I thought you'd be," Shay couldn't help but say what was on her mind. Though Edward perked up slightly, he kept his composure.

"How do you know how to use alchemy without the transmutation circle? Have you seen it, then?" Blinking, Shay thought back to what that meant, exactly.

"Well, if I did, I don't remember ever seeing it."

"I see," Edward said softly, "where are you from anyway?"

"Uh... heh," Shay rubbed the back of her head, "yeah, about that..." taking a look at him closely, Shay couldn't tell which version of the fullmetal alchemist she was getting. "I have a question for you, first." Curiosity caused Edward to forgo getting his answer straightway.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Are you able to use alchemy?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Just me." His hesitation in answering made her believe that he wasn't able to.

"Well for your information, yes, I am able to use alchemy." His brows knit together, feeling more frustrated than anything. "Now, tell me why you would ask such a question?"

"Wait, you are?" Shay said, surprised. "So... wait. Is your brother still just metal armor with a soul transmitted into it?" This time, it was the Fullmetal's turn to be surprised.

"How did you know about that? Who are you?" He took a step forward, as if he was gearing up for a fight.

"Please," Shay begged, " I just need to know."

"Okay then. No. Al is back in his original body." Shay gasped.

"How is it possible!? How are you in this world and still have your alchemy?" Desperately (or possibly more out of fear), Shay searched the surrounding area's. Trying to see if Central was in shambles deeper into the city. From far away, she saw no signs of war. "How is it that you're here? I don't get it." Shay forgot for a moment that she was standing in front of Edward. And because he sensed no dangerous vibe from her, Ed couldn't help but cross his arms, feeling irritated that she kept dodging his question.

"Are you going to tell me where you're from, or what?"

"Ah! Yes. Uh, well, you see, the thing is... uh..." Shay almost felt like it was pointless to tell Edward about her being from the parallel world. And yet, she felt an inner desire to see her family again. To not give up. If she learned anything from watching the anime about Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric, it is to never give up. No matter what.

"Well, get on with it!" Edward said impatiently.

"Okay, here goes. It just so happens that I am from earth." Ed gave her a look as if she were stupid. "What I mean is... I'm from a place that you may have heard of before. It's called America." She cinched her eyes closed, not sure if she wanted to see what his reaction was.

It might have been a good thing she closed her eyes, for the response out of the FullMetal Alchemist was one of pure shock and fear.

"There's... there's no possible way you can be from that world!" He proclaimed, softly. She finally did open her eyes, only seeing the shock on Edward's face.

"Well... somehow it is possible because here I am." Shay could only shrug. "What I want to know is... how are you still in this world?"

"I should be asking you nearly the same question! What did you do to get here?" He was closer to her now, about a foot away.

"I don't know," Shay replied, honestly. "All I remember is hitting my head and waking up about an hour away from Central. But seriously, why aren't you still in my world?"

"Why would I have stayed? All of my family are here. This is my home. My country."

"But I thought you were going to stay to help absolve the war that Adolf Hitler was trying to do!" Ed laughed, smugly.

"True, if I had stayed there, I would have done everything I could to stop that war. But," he looked around the neighborhood they were in, "there was still a lot that needed to be fixed here. In my world. How could I abandon that?"

"Hm," Shay grunted, "that is a very good point."

"And anyway, how do you know so much about me if you're from that world?"

"Ah, well... that's a little more difficult to explain..."

They were driving in a car, headed for the Eastern Command Center. And it was all because of what she told Edward. Thinking back, she wondered if she should have told him.

"Where I'm from, you story is legend. It's quite famous. It's a manga and anime." His blank stare almost made her laugh. "Comics, or rather, stories that have pictures with them. But freaking awesome pictures! And the story-line is pretty great too." Remembering the Elric Brothers' story and all the action, adventure and emotion caused her to giggle with slight delight. But only for a moment.

"But because it is in this form, no one ever thought it to be real. Not even I had." She stared at Fullmetal, "That is, until now."

Edward contemplated what she said, not really sure what she meant.

"What year are you from?" He finally spoke. Surely she wasn't that far into the future.

"I am from the year two-thousand fourteen."

"Two-thousand fourteen?" He stared in shock.

"Yes." Shay said bluntly.

"I think... I think I should take you to see Brigadier General Roy Mustang."


	2. Chapter 2

_**yay! the next chapter is up!**_

Chapter 2

They had been on the outskirts of city Central when Edward had found Shay. And so the car ride to the capitol building itself wasn't extraordinarily long; but it was certainly awkward. Edward seemed… different. He still had his temper. That much was obvious. But he seemed… weighed down. Taking a glance in his direction, she watched him as he drove (because he, shockingly, now owned a car.) He was hunched slightly, focusing on his driving, but eyes looking on as if in despair.

He no longer had an automail arm, due to the fact that Alphonse was no longer a soul bound to armor. But yet, the light in his eyes seemed to see far distances. The fire that was always there whenever Shay watched the anime, or read the manga, seemed quite evident in his eyes. But at this point in time?

"So…" only his eyes turned her way, "we're going to see Mustang, huh?'

"Yes," he stated, "we are."

"Alright," she said, nodding. "and, uh, what exactly am I going to tell him?"

"Exactly what you told me."

"Okay… and then what?"

"Well, then we try to figure out a way to get you home." Edward faced her fully, "I went to your world once and I was able to find a way home. So there has got to be a way for you to be able to get back to your home, as well. We need to talk to Brigadier General Mustang in order to get the acceptance to find a way for you to go back where you came from."

"Ah, and he might think you're crazy unless I'm there."

"Right."

"Alright, I'm on the same page now."

"Good. Unfortunately, it's late. We won't be able to meet with Mustang until tomorrow morning. So for tonight you're going to have to stay at my place. I'm assuming you have no money?" Edward didn't even need her to say anything to know the answer. But Shay nodded anyway. Though, thoughts of home brought a little pang to her heart. It almost seemed complete nonsense to her, considering the how her life was in her world.

"I suppose getting to my world is the thing to do in this kind of situation." Edward, being the ever perceptive guy, caught on.

"What, you don't want to go back?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's just forget I said anything." Shay lay her head against the window and was quiet the rest of the way.

It wasn't much longer before they made it to Edward's place. Shay watched out the window to see that it was still a military dorm room. She wondered briefly if it was the same one he and Alphonse used before they got his body back.

They parked, and Edward led the way to his dorm room.

"Sorry, even with the lights on it's not very bright."

"No, it's fine." She followed him into his dorm as he turned on a light, using his foot to close the door behind them.

"Well this is it." Edward said, initiating the extent of a tour of his place. As with the hallways leading into his dorm, the place wasn't very bright. And, surprisingly, it looked to be an exact replica of the room from the anime.

"Huh… so… where does Alphonse sleep?" Edward didn't look her way,

"He doesn't sleep here."

"What? But I thought you two were inseparable?"

"Yeah well, we got older. Had different paths to take. So… he doesn't sleep here anymore." Edward kicked off his shoes, then headed to a linen closet. "You can have the bed tonight. I'll take the couch."

"Ah, if you're sure." Shay walked to the bed, took a look at Edward already fast asleep on the couch, signature hand on his belly with his shirt slightly pulled up. _At least some things seem to be the same_ she thought. Then she promptly fell asleep on his bed, almost forgetting to pull the covers over her.

_A little girl sat in front of a gravestone, holding onto her papa's hand. His other, holding a small babe. All were dressed in black, heads downcast. Tears could be seen flowing from the little girl's cheeks, while her father's lip trembled. It was only too evident what had happened, and passersby sent looks of empathy. Each knowing what it felt like to lose a loved one._

_The scene changed to a little girl, a few years older, with long golden curls making way to the middle of her back. She was peeking through to the kitchen, seeing her father sitting at a round table, face planted into his hands. papers could be seen open in front of him. _

_Suddenly, though she tried calling out to her papa, she found herself feeling the pain of being beaten up. _It's for a good cause _she thought. _I must do this! For papa… and Charly... _the pain and defiance mixed on her face. She was determined. Then, once again, she found herself in a different spot, this time running. From what, she was unsure. She held onto a piece of paper in her pocket, her other hand clutching a silver necklace tightly. _

_It seemed like she was running forever before something knocked her over and she then found herself staring into the barrel of a gun. In a panic, she clapped her hands together, still clutching the piece of paper, then slammed her hands onto the ground. That's when the hand holding the gun fired. But instead of hearing the gunshot, she saw a bright light that went hand in hand with a low scratching hiss. _

Shay gasped loudly and instantly sat up, her hair plastered to her face. Those dreams, though seemingly innocent, were all too real. All but the last bit. she didn't quite understand. She sighed and rested her head against her knees. Less than thirty seconds later, Edward spoke to her.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah…"

"Those won't always be there. You just have to wait them out," Though he was trying to reassure her, Shay knew better. Edward had been haunted by all his past deeds all the way up until he got Alphonse's body back. At least, that's how it seemed to go in the manga and anime. And even then, it really didn't give much information on that subject after they received their happy ending. For all Shay knew, Ed's nightmares were still continuous.

"Thanks. I'll try to remember that." She half smiled the last sentence. Even though Edward had a tough exterior, he still had his soft spots. Shay watched as he pulled out his watch.

"Damn, only a few more hours left." He whispered this, but in the silence his words were clearly audible. "Try and get a little more sleep. We don't have much time left before we have to go." His voice was louder, giving the impression that it was meant for her.

"Alright." She replied. A few more hours… she could do this. Hopefully she would have no more nightmares.

The sun had only been risen for a small while when Edward woke Shay up. Though, she being a light sleeper helped. After falling back into a light sleep, she had no more nightmares. For which she and Edward were both grateful for. Waking up at the crack of dawn was pretty awful. And having to wake up during the night on top of that? A few more hours of sleep always seemed like a delightful thought.

"What's for breakfast?" Shay asked with a yawn.

"I normally go out for breakfast, so that's what we'll do."

"Okay. I'm fine with that." She smiled and Ed smirked.

"Yeah I bet you are. C'mon, let's go," Shay followed after him, quickly tapping her shoes on the floor to get her feet more comfortably placed.

"Hey, would it be possible to get me some clothes? These ones I am wearing are getting really dirty."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. We won't have time to do that until after we meet with the colonel, though."

"Okay, I can deal with that," Shay hurried to walk to Edward's side.

Because they had such little time to get their breakfast and then meet Brigadier General Mustang, Edward decided to make their breakfast to go. Before they could get out the door, someone yelled Edward's name.

"Hey Edward! Think you could fix my porch some time today? It's pretty busted."

"Sure. It's been a little while since I've done that. Where is it at?" Edward took down the address before they began walking to city central. It seemed that everywhere they went, people were acknowledging the state alchemist. Now, don't get her wrong, but Shay was certain he was never this popular. Granted, Edward seemed older…

They continued walking with only a few delays due to fellow Amestrians. At every chance, Shay would watch Edward. While he seemed almost content with his work, she could tell that there was some sort of weight on his shoulders. She couldn't really understand what that was, but she certainly hoped that she would eventually.

In no time, it seemed that they finally made it to City Central. To the one building where Shay was going to meet none other than Roy Mustang. It was almost a little frightening meeting him. He happened to be one of her favorite character's (as it is with most fans who love the anime) but he could be a little scary when he wanted to be.

"I'm surprised," She decided to speak to Edward, hoping to calm her nerves.

"About what?" Though Ed seemed just as curious about her as she was about him, she could tell that he continued to stay alert and wary of her.

"You seem to get along with the people of Amestris pretty well."  
"Eh? I guess,"

"It's just curious, is all. I mean, people never really hated you, but you never seemed to try to make friends with anyone." Edward only glanced at her, briefly. They continued walking in silence for the last several minutes before arriving at City Central.

"Are you _sure_ we have to go and visit Mustang? I mean, really, I could just be on my merry way to find my way back home. This isn't _really_ necessary, right?" Sure, the idea of going to see Mustang was rather exciting. But actually doing so in person? That had her a little on edge. After all, it was _the _Mustang. The man who literally incinerated Lust. The man who was in love with Riza Hawkeye yet pretended to be a playboy. The man who was freaking badass.

"Oh man," Shay's voice shook, wiping her clammy palms on her jeans.

"There's no need to be nervous. That bastard Brigadier General only seems scary. But don't worry, once you get past all his toughness he's really just a softy." Edward smirked, as they walked up to Mustang's door. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." A quick breath in and out and Edward opened the door.

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it's taken me soooo long to get this chapter up! right after I posted the first chapter, I my roommate and I ended up looking for a new place to live. We found that place within a week and a half along with 3 other roommates and until recently, we've not had any internet. And not only that, I just got a new job too so life's been nuts. But thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! It seriously means so much to me! I hope that I've not discouraged people from reading my story... I know it's kinda bad and has a lot of fix ups but... hey... I'll get it fixed after I finish the story. :) please R&R you wonderful, amazing, reader's!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mustang!" The man seated at the end of the room, behind a desk, didn't even flinch. He continued with scribbling on the piece of paper resting in front of him.

"I assume you have a purpose in barging into my office, Fullmetal?"

"You bet I do, old man."

"Who are you calling old, you half pint!" Mustang glanced fiercely, his expression going from annoyance to surprise, "you've bought someone with you?"

Edward muttered something about being taller now before answering "Ah, yeah. She's the reason I am here, today." Mustang studied Edward's face for a quiet second,

"I sense that this will take some time to discuss. Please, close the door behind you and have a seat," he pointed towards the comfortable couch in front of him. Shay followed Edward, suddenly feeling the desire to be out of the spotlight. Unfortunately, in order to find resources to get home, she needed to have the Brigadier General's approval. Though Shay suspected this was only because Ed was under Mustang's jurisdiction.

"So, what's your name?" Mustang broke the ice.

"Shay,"

"And how do you know Ed?"

"We bumped into each other in the street." The details of how that happened, Shay figured she could spare him. He only raised an eyebrow.

"And why, pray-tell, have you brought her into my office, Fullmetal?" Ed let out a breath, shoulders slumping even with his arms crossed.

"You know what happened after I tried to get Al's body back." It was hard not to notice the extra tension in the room. Mustang's eyes narrowed in on Edward, visibly tensing.

"Yes," he said tentatively.

"Well, it turns out that she's from there as well."

"What!" Mustang's shock was hardly disguised, his eyes going wide. He gave Shay another once-over, as if deciding what kind of person she was now that he had more information about her. "And how, exactly, did she get here?" Edward simply glanced at Shay, prodding her to speak.

"I… I really can't remember the details of how I got here apart from using a transmutation circle."

"How is that even possible?" Looking at Edward, Mustang sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I don't really know how it's possible. But, if I was able to get back to this world, then it makes sense that someone else could get here too."

"That only begs the question of: how many other's out there are from the other side of the portal?" No one spoke as the reality of the situation grew. There could be more? More than Shay? And if there are, why did they stay here? Or… were they never able to get back? Shay slumped at the thought. If she could never get back, how would she survive in this world? She couldn't very well follow Ed around like a little duck.

"Who knows?" Ed finally piped in, "Shay seems to be from a time far into the future compared to when I was there. Many people could be here from that world without us even knowing." He stretched, "in any case, what we need to do now is get Shay back to where she belongs."

"Wait a minute, what time period is she from?"

"Two-thousand fourteen," Ed announced, "and that's only half of it." Mustang waited with apprehension, "apparently, not only has Shay made it to our world, seemingly unscathed, but she knew who I was before I could introduce myself. People from her world know all about us, except they don't actually know that we really exist."

"They know of us, but don't know we exist?" Mustang queried, "How is that even possible?"

"In my world, you're simply a story." Shay shrugged. What more could she say?

"I've brought her here because she needs access to the restricted area in the city library." Ed piped in.

"I see." Mustang rested his chin against his clasped hands; eyes closed. "And I suppose that this will take you longer than a few weeks to figure out?"

"Yeah," Mustang sighed deeply, a little groan escaping. "You have my permission. But in order for you to be able to have access, Shay, I must make you a member of the military." Surprise was written over Shay's face.

"But… I don't even have any training with military stuff."

"Don't worry about that. You just need to find your way home."

"Thanks," Shay said, nodding her head once. She and Edward turned to leave.

"Wait!" Mustang called out, "Ed," the one in question looked back in his direction. Mustang paused, looking at the two intently before speaking to Ed once again, "be careful."

The two stared at each other for a moment. "Sure," Ed replied, a slight question laced his voice. And then they were out of the Brigadier General's office as quickly as they had entered.

"Well, that was interesting," Shay commented. They were sitting at a small cafe latte on main street. "Things between you two seemed a little weird. Or was that just me?"

"Yeah, well, that's the relationship between me and the Colonel."

"And why do you still call him colonel?"

"Habit," Plain and simple, and to the point. Edward really didn't beat around the bush in any instance, did he. Shay took a large bite of her burger when a man approached their table.

"Edward! Just the man I was needing to find." Annoyed, Ed wiped at his mouth with a napkin.

"Lieutenant Gravestead."

"How are things going for you? All's well in your world?" Something about his smile seemed cunningly disgusting.

"Things are just fine, thanks." It seemed Ed would only give the bare minimum answers. "Who is your friend?" He looked at Shay, his smile seeming forced.

"This is Shay. Shay, this is Lieutenant Gravestead." Ed took another bite of his lunch, obviously displeased at the professedly plain conversation taking place.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shay." He held out his hand with a smile and Shay took it. Albeit with hesitance.

"Yeah, you too." She quickly pulled her hand back, glancing over at Ed. Something felt weird about this guy to her, but Shay shrugged it off, thinking that she only disliked the guy because Edward obviously had a distaste for him. That kind of thing wasn't super unusual, though, so it was hard to say if it was her or Ed swaying her feelings.

"Well," Lieutenant Gravestead looked at his watch, "when you have a spare moment, Edward, I would like to have a private word with you. Anyway, it is time that I get back to work. Nice speaking with you." He nodded his head, then walked away.

"Asshole," Edward muttered. Shay nodded in contemplation.

"Yeah," mumbles, " yeah there was something weird about that guy."

"Yeah, no kidding." Ed noted, sardonically. Groaning, Ed lifted himself up out of the chair. "C'mon, let's go." Grateful that she had finished her burger, Shay followed suit.

"So, this day has turned out to be very… different than I had expected." Shay peeked over at Ed, hoping that he would say something more than a grunt. He shuffled his feet as they walked, as if trying to ignore anyone that talked to him. "Okay," she tried again, "so what now? Do we go see Granny Pinako and Winry? Will we drop by to see Alphonse? What?"

"No, we will not be seeing any of them." His tone emphasized that they would not continue further on that subject. Which was weird. Come to think of it, there had been a lot of weird things that happened throughout the day. Strange.

Suddenly, sirens could be heard and a car zoomed past. Less than a minute later, police cars rushed by, giving chase.

"That looks like my cue to rush to the rescue. Don't move. I'll be back once I catch this criminal." Edward instructed her as he began to walk rapidly, then ran; using his alchemy to help him gain momentum.

"Oh no you don't," Though the thought of being left behind seemed oh so thrilling - note the sarcasm - a part of Shay wanted to see the Fullmetal Alchemist in action. Seriously, getting to see an anime hottie doing what he does best, nothing could really beat that. Then again, the fact that this could all just be a dream made her pause. It seemed a little weird to crush on a character from a manga… in… real life.

And really, why was it that she was only ever able to remember that certain part of her former life? Was it some sort of sick joke? She obviously had to have seen truth in order to know that she knew of this place before hand. And to remember her name. But if that was the case, what exactly happened to her previously for her to end up here?

Her dream from earlier popped into her head. Was that part of her reality before? Did she really carry pieces of paper with a transmutation circle written on them? Shay was knocked out of her thoughts by a large _boom_ to her left. Running down the street, she saw both Edward and the man making a ruckus.

Shay's eyes widened. It was indeed a sight to behold. Dust was flying everywhere. Many people had already fled the scene, and those who were curious bystanders stood a good distance away. Running forward - standing next to some other's interested in what was going on - the atmosphere was thick with chaos, many fearful that they would be crushed if they got in the way.

"Stop this! There's no use continuing!" Ed could be heard from the ruckus.

"No way! Not until I get what I want!" The extremely muscular man hollard back, the transmutation circle embroidered on his gloved hands helpful in keeping up with Edward.

"I already told you that there's no way you're going to get it!"

"Then I guess you'll just have to continue fighting me. Because I won't stop!" The man fought more fiercely, getting in more punches on Edward, who, surprised by his sudden agility, took a fist to his face. But Edward was quick on his feet, too, bowling the man over. Both of them slammed into the side of a nearby building as they slid on the ground.

With all the commotion and dust (and the coughs that was more heard of than seen coming from Edward's direction,) no one noticed the man grab something from his pocket. There was a final yell coming from both men before the dust cleared and everyone was able to see what had happened.

There the two were, Edward slightly above the man, using both hands to deflect what seemed to be something aimed towards his belly. A shot rang out, causing the entire crowd to not only jump in surprise, but quickly disperse.

Looking left to right, Shay could see that the area was surrounded by the military. Mustang had a gun in the air, and the surrounding officers had their guns pointed towards Edward - now fallen over on his back, hand clutching his stomach - and the man he'd been fighting.

"Give up, Zarden! You are surrounded!" The man (now known as Zarden) laughed manically.

"Give up?" Hysterical laugh, "I will never give up! And if I go down… I'm bringing one of you with me." He pointed towards Edward. Shay's eyes widened. So, he really did hurt Edward! How would Shay get back to where she belongs if Edward died? How would she even get through life here in this world if he died? Not that he was her whole world but… he was kinda the only one helping her out at this particular time. And not only that, he was needed here. A state alchemist to help his people. Anyone could see that. She'd never seen someone help out their city as much as he had in just one day.

"Edward, you're not allowed to die!" She yelled. Hardly surprised by her outburst, Shay rushed forward, only to be grabbed by a military officer. "Let me go! Edward needs help!"

The officer ignored her protests; Mustang kept his gaze on Zarden, and Lieutenant Hawkeye and the other's had their guns pointed at him. Surely Zarden must know that he'd been defeated? Surely he wouldn't get himself killed.

Zarden stood up and instantly the military focused their guns on him. He gave a little bow, as if in a gentleman's manner, an evil little grin on his tanned face, then quickly grabbing something from his pocket, threw threw it outward. Before anyone really had any time to react, something stabbed Shay in the leg.

"Agh!" She screamed falling to one knee, the officer that had been holding her back was now trying to hold her up.

"Shay!" Mustang yelled, seething with anger. But Shay really couldn't think much any longer. Trying to gain focus on those around her seemed to become a great struggle, before she finally lost consciousness.

Shay awoke, groggily. It seemed like it had been years since the last time she slept. Her eyes hurt, her body felt sore, and every time she tried to move her leg, pain would shoot through it. Slowly opening her eyes, Shay noticed the white walls, white bed sheets, and a beeping monitor next to her head.

A tube was hooked into her hand up her nose. Anyone could figure out she was in a hospital room. And sadly, the instant she realized this, her mind went straight to money. How in the world would she be able to pay for this if she was completely broke?

Looking out the window for some possible peace and distraction, Shay was thwarted by the darkness. She must've been asleep for a quite a while if it was already nightfall. A minute later, a nurse walked into the room.

"Oh! You're awake. That's good. Everyone's been worried."

"Everyone?"

"Yes. I'll go let the Brigadier General know you've awoken." The nurse continued her check-up then left the room once more. Watching the door close behind the nurse, Shay stared thoughtfully.

"What could have happened?" Shay knew that she was hit, and something terrible had happened to her body afterwards. With only a recollection of what had happened right until she fell unconscious, Shay determined to get the truth from Mustang no matter the cost. Thinking of the devil, Mustang opened the door, leaving a small click behind him.

"The nurse tells me you're doing well for what has happened to you." He walked up close and sat in a chair next to the bed. He stared at her in deep contemplation. It was almost uncomfortable.

"Why are you here?" He spoke after long silence.

"Here? I'm here because I got hurt during-"

"No! I mean, why are you here in Amestris?"

"I… I have no idea." Shay bowed her head in shame.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!" Adrenaline rushed through her body. She could tell by the fiery look in Mustang's eyes that the same thing was going on with him as well. After a moment of their staring contest, Mustang stood up. Slowly, but with purpose.

"If you ever hurt Fullmetal, you'll have _me_ to deal with. Edward has been through enough without someone reminding him of his past." He walked to the door, pausing before leaving, "and don't worry. You'll become a state alchemist. Fullmetal will teach you all you need to know about alchemy. So when the time comes that you find a way home, make sure that you do so." With that, he left the room, leaving a surprised and a bit shaken Shay to stare after him.

When he was completely serious, you know he means business. And Shay was not willing to test those waters. She'd do whatever she could to find a way home. She really did not want to incur the wrath of Roy Mustang.

**Yay! I've finally gotten Chapter 3 up! I'm SO Sorry it's taken so long! I've had unclear idea's of how to get this story rolling, and because of that I know that this chapter is super choppy. Forgive me! And if you notice how intense it gets at the end... yeah I just finished watching the 5th season of FMAB. So good! xD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please let me know if there's anything you'd like me to incorporate into the story. As always... thanks for the few who have reviewed! And thanks for those who have favorited! Much Obliged. **

**Please R&R and let me know what you think! Of course, not too harsh criticism is always appreciated xD**


End file.
